


The Risks of the Plan

by Lumelle



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew from the beginning his plan of a risky one. However, he didn't expect Carmelita to confront him just as he has a much more important plan to carry off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risks of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.

It's extremely stupid, of course.

Then again, nothing about his crush has ever been anything but stupid. Flirting with the cop who wants him behind the bars is not exactly what Bentley would call a superior plan, or any kind of plan, really, unless of course he is planning on getting locked up. Nevertheless, whenever he sees Carmelita he can't help himself. The words and winks and the stupid attitude just rush forward like iron filings to a magnet, regardless of the stupidity.

He's been playing the game for years, making a sport of getting ever closer to her without getting caught for good. It's intoxicating in the worst way, the challenge of avoiding her while still trying to get close to her, of trying to gauge how much she hates him and whether she likes him at all and how much of her obsession with catching him is hurt pride or other reasons entirely. A lesser thief would have been caught several times over already, but then he is not a lesser thief but a masterful one.

Only the very best of criminals would have such a delightful inspector chasing his tail.

He doesn't think about the consequences as he throws himself in front of her. There is no time to think, no time to weigh his options or consider the consequences of leaving Carmelita alone with the monster. The only thing rushing through his mind is that he can't lose Carmelita, not here, not now, not like this. It's his fault anyway, she wouldn't be in any danger if she wasn't so important to him, and if saving her means sacrificing himself then it's the least he can do.

When he wakes up there is genuinely a moment where he doesn't remember anything, though it all comes rushing back as he sees her face, concerned for his sake. And then she is the one who lies, the one who offers him the ruse to latch onto, and he is all too eager to go with it.

It could be a trap, of course, a voice very much like Bentley's is screaming inside his head for being so idiotic as to go along with such an obvious scheme, but he can't help himself. If there is any chance, even the slightest one that this doesn't end in a catastrophe, then he is willing to take that risk.

If she takes this opportunity to lock him away, well, then he never stood any chance to begin with.

He never quite finds out how she convinces her superiors, how she spins the story so that he doesn't end up in their deepest cell and the key thrown away, yet somehow he continues to be not only free but actually working with her. There are some tests, of course, under the guise of checking up on his supposed amnesia, but then he wouldn't be a master of disguise if he couldn't fool a couple of cops. He sneaks a look at his papers later, not that they know he's even been there, and far as they know he's completely convinced about his identity as Constable Cooper.

He suspects Carmelita is not as confident in his new identity. That's just as well. It's bad enough he has to lie to her; he'd much prefer to think that they both know the truth and are simply not addressing it directly. As long as they can both keep dancing around the subject, both pretending that the other is blissfully unaware, at least they're equally complicit in the deception.

Of course, things cannot stay that perfect forever.

He should have expected her to bring it up sooner or later. And he had, of course, someone as sharp as Carmelita wouldn't let him get away with his pitiful lies forever, yet he hadn't expected her to give in quite so soon. At the very least he hadn't expected her to confront her in the middle of a fancy party, murmuring into his ear as they're dancing close together, appearing to be lovers' sweet nothings to any outside observer.

She always was dangerously smart.

"You remember, don't you?" she murmurs, her nose briefly brushing against his ear. "Who you are."

He almost falters in his steps just then, except he never could, because he is no beginner and dancing does not require conscious thought, certainly not with someone this wonderful at his arms. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, ringtail." She draws back enough to look him in the eye, a soft smile on her lips even though her eyes are sharp and unforgiving. "This ruse has gone on long enough."

"And then what do you propose to do?" He sends her for a spin, admiring her graceful form as he tries to think of a way out of this. "Throw me down on the floor and cuff me right here?"

"I do believe that would raise some eyebrows." And then she is close again, close enough that he can feel the texture of her fur even through the fine black dress she is wearing, her body pressed right against his. "What I want is answers."

"As you wish." The song is coming to an end, so he takes the opportunity to halt. "Should we step out to the balcony?"

"And give you a handy escape? I do not think so."

"Carmelita, please." He draws her close again, his hand resting at the small of her back, right above her bushy tail. "Do you think I would have gone to all this trouble just to flee from a frank conversation?"

"That is exactly what I wonder about." She allows him to lead her across the crowd, though, the pleasant smile still on her lips, giving no indication to anyone else about the seriousness of their subject matter. "Why are you doing this?"

"Have I not made it clear enough?" He draws a deep breath as they step out to the open air. Much though he loves spending time with her, and even more showing her off at his arm in front of everyone, being trapped in the middle of a crowd still rubs the wrong way with his instinct to stay stealthy and hidden.

"Darling, I think we've established you're living a lie." She steps closer, resting her hand on his chest, one fingertip at a time. He cannot help but shiver as her touch sends sparks running through his body. Damn, he's lost.

"Only one part of it is a lie." He gives her his most charming smile. "Or have I not been good enough a cop to work with you?"

"Why would you give up everything?" Her voice drops, now a hiss more than anything. "Answer me, Sly."

"Ah, but you've been looking at this from the wrong perspective." He takes her hand, then the other. He is painfully aware of the light weight hidden in his pocket. He'd had big plans for tonight, but then, he was always a master of improvisation. That, and his big plans always go awry before the big payoff. "I did not give up everything, my dearest Carmelita. Instead, I have gained all I could wish for."

"What are you planning?" She tilts her head to the side, just a bit. "I've allowed you to go on, trying to figure out what it is you're after, but I can't seem to find rhyme or reason in this scheme of yours."

"That might be because I'm not after anything anymore." He runs his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "I have already found the greatest treasure I could ever dream of."

She raises an elegant eyebrow, a genuine smirk playing at her lips now. "Are you getting sappy on me, Sly?"

"If only you knew." No time like present. Stepping down on one knee, he keeps his eyes on her face, taking in the shocked expression as her eyes widen. "Carmelita Montoya Fox. I admit I may not always have been the most honest of people, and may have even used deception to get close to you. However, there is one thing I have never lied about. One thing I refuse to lie about."

"Sly…" she starts, then trails off. Good. He's not sure he could carry on if she actually interrupted him now.

"I love you, Carmelita." And he has never said anything more true in his life. "I love the way your eyes spark, I love your firm sense of justice even when it gets inconvenient, I love the way you are fearless even before the mightiest foes. I could never hope to find a woman more stunning, more energetic, more delightful to be close to. And for some reason I cannot understand, you allow me close." He lets go of one of her hands, now, to fumble in his pocket. "I have but one question for you, Carmelita."

He'd thought her eyes couldn't widen any further, yet they do as he presents the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

There is a moment of silence, during which he isn't sure if she's going to answer or just point a shock pistol at his face. Not that he'd know where she could have her pistol hidden in that tight a dress, but she has always been a resourceful woman. Finally, though, she speaks, her voice low.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you, you incorrigible thief." She smiles, and he's never seen a smile more brilliant. "Though this still doesn't get you out of a serious talk, just so you know."

"Never thought it would." Never cared.

As long as he gets to slide the ring onto her finger, anything else is unimportant.


End file.
